Tacjet (CivBE)
Game info *'Main air unit'. Requires technology and available base. The Tacjet and its upgrades form the air force of Beyond Earth. This unit covers all three roles of strike, interception, and air sweep. Perks may specialize it for one role over another. Operation Unlike land or sea units, Tacjets do not move independently across the terrain. Instead, they can perform one mission per turn from their base. Possible bases include: * Cities (3 capacity). * Carriers (1-3 capacity, depending on upgrades and perks) * Vindicator (1 capacity with the appropriate perk for this final-tier ) * Aquilons (1-3 capacity, depending on upgrades and perks) Tacjets can perform three types of combat missions: * Air Strike: Attack an enemy unit. The enemy unit will retaliate weakly. * Interception: Intercept any air units within Interception radius in an attempt to destroy them * Air Sweep: Sweep across the battlefield to attempt to activate any Interception units' bonus attack. Alternatively, they can rebase to another base. The maximum range for rebasing ("ferry range") is twice the combat radius. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 & Tier 2 (Non Affinity) Tacjets and Needlejets are reminiscent of modern drone technology. As they are unlocked with Robotics, it is possible that the jets are piloted remotely by humans or even autonomously, so they could actually be drones. When a Tacjet upgrades to Tier 2, they receive bonuses so they can specialise in air strikes, interception or air sweeping, depending on what is chosen and what is needed for the player's strategy. Tier 3 Tacjets take on the colours of their sponsors later than most combat units - this is probably because they are unlocked the latest with Carriers. From here, it is already clear that the Affinity makes an impact on the functionality of the Tacjet. For example, Tacjets get increased but have limited defensive maneuvers. The choice here is crucial as the perks here are generally very powerful compared to other Tier 3 choices. Tier 4 Tier 4 Tacjets have reached the pinnacle of air combat and become a primary expendable force in the late-game for city siege and quick attacks against armies. Shrikes have the longest range of all air units, up to 14 depending on the perks chosen and are able to disassemble large swarms of land units. Predators excel in ground and city combat and can make up for their frail nature with March. Finally, Seraphs excel as being the best anti-air units with bonus interceptions and air sweeping bonuses. March: Unit heals 10HP per turn, even if it has declared any actions. Strategy Air strikes Tacjets are quite expensive for their Strength compared to surface units. However, as long as they are operating from a secure base, they have unparalleled ability to control if, when, and where they engage the enemy due to their long range and method of operation. Ranged surface units typically have low Strength, so these make excellent targets for Tacjets. While a single Tacjet cannot hope to stand toe-to-toe with a melee unit, several Tacjets can concentrate fire on a single melee unit with good effect as long as the difference in Strength is not too large. In Universe information Tacjets are ultralight aircraft specifically designed to operate on alien worlds. Their plans were created during the Seeding; and since no one could foretell what exactly the prevailing atmospheric and gravitational conditions would be on each separate world, the Tacjet was designed to be highly customizable, capable of receiving a great number of upgrades and additional modules and weapons with all sorts of mounting. It turned out amazingly well. Over time, as each colony got to know their planet better, Tacjets were adapted better to local conditions and made both more maneuverable and more dangerous. Floatstone was quickly adapted for use in Tacjets, greatly increasing their weight capacity and nimbleness, and finally allowing pilots to do more than just keep the craft in the air. They adapted a number of classical air maneuvers, such as the Immelmann, Barrell Roll and Pitchback, so that they could be used in this planet's prevailing atmospheric conditions. The more daring pilots even developed new maneuvers, such as the Pelican and Sidereal. It was this mastery of flight that allowed Aerial Fighters to finally enter completely the battles with aliens, and occasionally - with other colonies. Civilopedia Entry Tacjets are ultra-light aircraft specifically designed for use on alien worlds. Since colonists could not guarantee the atmospheric and gravitational conditions of their planet, the Tacjets were designed to be highly-customizable in order to meet the demands of their environment. Although the flight envelope for these craft tended to be restricted, these “airplanes” were found to perform quite well under most prevailing conditions. Over time, the Tacjets were redesigned in order to make use of the unique energy sources and minerals found on the colonial worlds – most notably, . These adaptations allowed for a craft that was both nimble and highly-maneuverable. It also allowed for pilots to modify traditional Earth aerial maneuvers such as the Immelmann, Barrel Roll, and Pitchback, so that they could be used in the planet’s prevailing atmospheric conditions. The more daring pilots even developed new maneuvers, such as the Pelican and Sidereal. It was this mastery of flight that allowed for the Air Fighters to be used against alien species and the occasional colony to great effect. Gallery Locust1 (CivBE).jpg|Locust: Harmony Level 3 Harmony unknown1 (CivBE).jpg|Shrike: Harmony Level 4 Raider2 (CivBE).jpg|Raider: Purity Level 3 Predator1_(CivBE).jpg|Predator: Purity Level 4 Herald1 (CivBE).jpg|Herald: Supremacy Level 3 Seraph2 (CivBE).jpg|Seraph: Supremacy Level 4 Category:Units (CivBE)